warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowbush
|age = Unknown |kit = Snowkit |apprentice = Snowpaw |warrior = Snowbush |mother = Brightheart |father = Cloudtail |sister = Ambermoon, Whitewing |brother = Dewnose |foster sister = Lilyheart, Seedpaw |mate = Lilyheart |daughter = Leafshade, Honeyfur |son = Larksong |mentor=Ivypool |livebooks = The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=None|death = Infected leg injury }} Snowbush is a fluffy white tom with amber eyes.Revealed on Kate's facebook page History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Snowkit, now a ThunderClan apprentice named Snowpaw, is being mentored by Ivypool. Bramblestar, ThunderClan's newly appointed leader, remarks that all three apprentices, making note of Amberpaw and Dewpaw, Snowpaw's siblings, are doing well. Bramblestar says they've suffered so much as they were growing up, and he wanted to make sure their apprenticeships went smoothly. Ivypool takes Snowpaw battle training, and they are joined by Dewpaw and Whitewing. Amberpaw also wants to join, but her mentor, Spiderleg, objects, saying that she needs to rest after being on the dawn patrol. Snowpaw heads out of camp with his mentor and the other cats to continue their training. :Snowpaw is a loyal apprentice, and treats Briarlight very well. The young cat is seen getting feathers for Briarlight, who is still recovering from greencough. Bouncing up to where Briarlight and Purdy are, Briarlight sees the white apprentice covered in feathers, and thanks him for getting them as he bounds away to make Briarlight's nest even more comfortable than before. :When the cats make their way to the island for a Gathering, Snowpaw chases after Amberpaw, his sister, and is unable to stop in time as he skids into the lake. His head vanishes under the surface, causing Bramblestar and Snowpaw's father, Cloudtail, to go after him. As Snowpaw's head reemerges from the water, Bramblestar takes the opportunity to snatch Snowpaw out of the water before he could sink back under. Cloudtail reprimands his son, calling him flea-brained. Snowpaw is ashamed and apologizes for his actions, adding that the lake appears to be bigger than it used to be. Bramblestar agrees with him, and although the apprentice was foolish, Bramblestar tells Snowpaw that he won't send him home. Snowpaw promises not to act silly anymore, and scampers away in an attempt to dry off his fur and warm up. Cloudtail keeps a watchful eye on his son, and Bramblestar muses that he can't be too hard on Snowpaw, as he was the same way when he was an apprentice. :Alongside Dewpaw, Amberpaw, Seedpaw, and Lilypaw, Snowpaw is announced as a new ThunderClan apprentice at a Gathering. Bramblestar looks down and sees Snowpaw and the other apprentices looking proud as their names are shouted by the cats present. The moment does not last long, however, when StarClan brings clouds, causing Onestar, leader of WindClan, to end the Gathering. :When Amberpaw and Dewpaw are practicing their stalking, they decide to ambush Daisy, who is out walking with Bramblestar. Shocked, Bramblestar shoos the cats off of Daisy, and Snowpaw emerges from the bushes, pleased that he wasn't the cat getting into trouble for once. Whitewing and the others scold Amberpaw and Dewpaw for their attack, and the apprentices apologize for it. :Later, as Bramblestar explores ThunderClan's camp, he pokes his head into the apprentices' den, and notices that all five apprentices are asleep. He remarks that all of them are silent, save for Snowpaw, who is snoring loudly. Lilypaw prods Snowpaw with one of her hind legs, and the white cat grumbles and goes silent. :Snowpaw is excited when Ivypool and the other mentors are staying in the apprentices' den, due to the inclement weather. When Dewpaw says they must be warriors now, Snowpaw happily exclaims that he won't have to pick ticks from the elders anymore. Spiderleg meows to Snowpaw that he can think that in his dreams, and Poppyfrost tells the apprentices to calm down and go to sleep. :The next morning, ThunderClan has to evacuate camp. While the cats cluster around the medicine cat den, Snowpaw shows his shock at the size of the cliff, and asks how Leafpool knew about this. Brightheart, Snowpaw's mother, flicks her son's ear, saying that medicine cats know a lot of things. :After safely getting out of camp, Bramblestar and his cats arrive in the tunnels that Hollyleaf stayed in while she was away from ThunderClan. Snowpaw is excited, although he shudders at the thought of getting lost in the tunnels and never finding your way out. He hisses at the thought of eating crow-food when Cloudtail brings rabbits for the Clan to eat, since the floodwaters have scared away most of the prey, and he is reprimanded by Dustpelt, who tells him he can just go hungry then. :Snowpaw gets into trouble again, this time with Daisy. She yells at him and Dewpaw for playing on the pile of moss that the cream she-cat is trying to distribute to the cats for their bedding. Daisy tells Snowpaw that if he wants to treat the bedding badly, then he doesn't deserve any. Snowpaw whines, saying that the moss is wet and yucky anyways. This causes Daisy to snap, and the older queen calls Snowpaw an ungrateful furball, saying that Snowpaw can just go back to his den in ThunderClan's camp if he's not happy. Snowpaw blinks and apologizes to Daisy, not used to upsetting the she-cat to the point where she yells at him. :After Minty, a black-and-white kittypet, arrives, Snowpaw is enthusiastic and gladly helps her settle into Clan life. They bombard her with questions about being a kittypet and living with Twolegs. Purdy walks up as well, and helps Minty find a nest to sleep in. Snowpaw helps fetch more bedding, and although Minty is appalled at sleeping on the floor of a cave, Snowpaw tries to reassure her, saying it's not too bad once you get used to it. :Snowpaw and Dewpaw are tussling with each other, and they are told to be careful. The two apprentices break apart from their fight, when all of the sudden, Snowpaw starts to slip. Ivypool, his mentor, screeches that there is a mudslide, and the cats start to panic. Snowpaw is safe, however, and pops his head up not long after, attempting to burrow his way out of the muddy surface. Soon, Dewpaw finds a bit of mud and tosses it at Snowpaw, hitting him. :Snowpaw joins Ivypool, Bramblestar, and Jessy, another kittypet, on a patrol to ambush WindClan's method of crossing over the stream to invade ThunderClan's territory. Although Bramblestar is hesitant to take an apprentice on the patrol, he notes to himself that Snowpaw is able to take care of himself. Snowpaw is excited to be around Jessy, and explains StarClan, the Moonpool, and various other roles of the cats in the Clans. After they get there, they spot a brown kittypet, and Bramblestar hurls himself on top of Snowpaw in an attempt to hide his white fur from the view of the kittypet. :Snowpaw helps Poppyfrost, Thornclaw, Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, Bumblestripe, and the other cats dislodge a tree blocking the river. Bramblestar puts Snowpaw on watch, telling him that he needs a cat to keep an eye out for WindClan as the rest of the cats continue to break away at the tree. Afterwards, Snowpaw helps his mentor set scent markings along their border with WindClan, in hopes that the other Clan would learn their lesson and not trespass on ThunderClan land. :Snowpaw and Dewpaw bring back a huge clump of bracken for the cats in ThunderClan, and although it wasn't enough for every cat, Bramblestar praises the apprentices for their find, telling them it was great news that they found it. :While preparing for a fight against kittypets, Snowpaw is one of the cats selected to go. Although Bramblestar is hesitant to allow apprentices to come, Ivypool defends her apprentice, saying that he'll have to fight sooner or later. She also adds that it would be safer for him to fight kittypets than full-grown Clan warriors. Delighted, Snowpaw lets out a squeal and jumps into the air. Snowpaw and Cloudtail disguise their pelt colors by using mud and pine needles, and the cats continue on their way. :When Bramblestar thinks they've found the kittypets, Blossomfall asks if he is sure that they've found them and they're not attacking innocent cats. Snowpaw remarks that no kittypet is innocent and that they're all fat and lazy. Jessy hears this and clears her throat, causing Snowpaw to flatten his ears in embarrassment and he apologizes for his words. During battle, Ivypool and Snowpaw battle Scarlet, one of the she-cats. Snowpaw's abilities prove to Bramblestar that Ivypool has trained her apprentice well. :Afterwards, Rowanstar appears, and is furious at ThunderClan's intervention with ShadowClan's problems. Once the argument is over and they are safely in their own territory, Snowpaw lets himself go, and calls ShadowClan ungrateful, saying that they should be thanking ThunderClan for their help. :After Bramblestar comes back from a patrol, he finds Snowpaw and the other apprentices running around frantically, trying to cover the newly-moved fresh-kill pile from the impending rainfall. :Snowpaw comes dashing back into camp with Ivypool, Thornclaw, and Millie. All four cats' fur are bristling in agitation, and Bramblestar asks what's going on. The patrol reports that there is fresh badger scent close to ThunderClan land, on ShadowClan's territory. After this, Bramblestar decides to tackle the badgers, and helps the apprentices train for it. Snowpaw is the first to tackle the training, sizing himself up to Brackenfur, who is playing the role of a badger. Snowpaw and Lilypaw have trouble learning the moves, but with some help, the two perfect the move being taught. Snowpaw gets carried away a little too much, and almost claws out Brackenfur's eyes. During the battle with the badgers, Ivypool and Snowpaw tackle one of them, with Jessy's help. Clawing vigorously at the back of the giant creature, they distract it so Ivypool can scratch at its eyes. :Soon, the waters recede on ThunderClan's camp, and they are soon able to return. Snowpaw happily says he'll help Bramblestar inspect the dens for damage. They show Minty their old den, and although the kittypet isn't as overjoyed to see it as the apprentices are, they try and tell Minty that things would be much better once the den was dry. They soon dash off to the medicine den, and Snowpaw gets mud all over his pelt, due to him slipping in the mud all over camp. Dewpaw gets stuck trying to get into the medicine den, and Snowpaw gives him a shove. :Frankie, a kittypet, decides to stay with ThunderClan, and takes on the name Stormpaw. Snowpaw is one of the first to help Stormpaw with Clan ways, and he, Ivypool, and Lilyheart offer to help teach him how to set the scent markers. Bramblestar notes that Snowpaw looked extremely happy to be on patrol with a cat who knew less than he did about Clan life. Tigerheart's Shadow : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Last Hope :Snowkit is born to Brightheart and Cloudtail, along with his siblings, Amberkit and Dewkit. The ThunderClan cats are excited, noting it is the best news they've had for a while, Mousefur murmurs that Firestar should've sent Brightheart to give birth to her kits outside of the territory, as both would be safer there. Cloudtail slides out of the nursery, purring that they're lively and fighting over who gets the closest to their mother's belly. :When the Dark Forest warriors get ready to attack, Lionblaze teaches Brightheart how to defend her kits. She curls around them, and Seedkit declares that they will defend them. Lionblaze calls Daisy over, and lunges towards Brightheart's kits. Brightheart, fast as ever, knocks Lionblaze out of the way before he can touch her kits. Lionblaze gives Brightheart more fighting advice, suggesting that she always keeps one eye on her kits. He notices Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit climbing up the side of the nest and gazing at their suddenly angered mother. Lionblaze tells them to stay at the bottom of their nest. Blinking at the warrior, the three kits slid back down and huddle together in the moss. :During the Great Battle, Dovewing hears Ferncloud shriek and instantly worries about the kits' safety. Brambleclaw makes sure and confirms that the kits are safe. After the first Dark Forest patrol has been driven away, Leafpool reports that the Dark Forest warriors seemed to head straight for the kits. Brightheart clutches her kits to her belly. She is calming her anxious kits with soothing strokes of her tongue. Another Dark Forest patrol arrive, heading straight for the kits again. Ferncloud shoves Brightheart and her kits deeper into their nest and tries to protect them by laying a bramble stem over the family. Dovewing soon spots Brightheart and Daisy away from the nursery and wonders who is protecting the kits. Ferncloud is, but is killed in doing so. Firestar tells the grieving Dustpelt that she saved the kits from Brokenstar. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :Snowbush and his sister, Ambermoon, are seen with Purdy, one of the Clan elders. As Bramblestar calls a Clan meeting, Purdy breaks off the story he was telling to the two warriors and makes his way to listen to Bramblestar speak, quickly followed by Snowbush and Ambermoon. Thunder and Shadow :Snowbush is first seen in the ThunderClan camp, huddling with Ambermoon beneath the thorn barrier as Alderpaw goes to talk with Bramblestar. After the medicine cat apprentice talks with his father, the ThunderClan leader sends out a patrol consisting of Snowbush, Blossomfall, and Berrynose to escort Onestar home with Furzepelt's body. The three warriors nod. :Later, when Twigpaw decides to go to the lake to find watermint, she looks around camp, and sees Poppyfrost, Ambermoon, and Snowbush watching Leafkit and Larkkit invent battle moves. Shattered Sky : Darkest Night : In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Although Snowbush is not directly named, it is mentioned on Brightheart and Cloudtail's page that they had two litters of kits. In the Novellas Dovewing's Silence :The Battle Against the Dark Forest is won, and Brightheart leaves the shelter of the elders' den where her kits are. The three kits talk to each other, worrying about coming out and the dead cats. One kit also complains that Dewkit is treading on them. Brightheart turns back to her kits and promises they can come out soon. When Brightheart goes to tend to Seedkit and Lilykit, she orders Cloudtail to tell their kits to stay where they are. Days later, Squirrelflight and Daisy play with the kits while Brightheart is on hunting patrol. They move to the elders' den where one kit soon squeals from stepping on a thorn. Later, it is mentioned that Daisy and Brightheart have moved the kits out of the elders' den since the nursery has been rebuilt. Days later, Brightheart returns from hunting and it is mentioned she left her kits in Daisy's care, and is exhausted from feeding both her litter and Sorreltail's litter. :Molepaw is playing a game with Amberkit, and Snowkit and Dewkit join them. Snowkit tells Molepaw to stay back, calling him a traitor and fluffing up his pelt. Snowkit tells that Molepaw says he is a ThunderClan cat, but they know the truth, that Molepaw wants to kill them. Molepaw plays along and pounces at the kits. Dovewing interrupts, furious he is making the kits even more scared of the former Dark Forest trainees. Daisy comes over to see what's going on, stating that she wanted the kits to stretch their legs and get some fresh air. Dovewing says Molepaw didn't pick a good game, and Daisy meows all that it's all play fight, and to leave them be. Dovewing goes away, where the kits continue to play, leaping onto Molepaw and squealing in triumph. Trivia Interesting Facts *He has kittypet blood through Cloudtail. Mistakes *He was mistakenly called female. *Although being younger than Lilyheart and Seedpaw,Snowbush and his siblings were born in ''The Last Hope, while Seedpaw and Lilyheart were born in The Forgotten Warrior Snowbush and his siblings were apprenticed first. Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Cloudtail: Mother: :Brightheart: Sisters: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: Brother: :Dewnose: Foster Sisters: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Mate: :Lilyheart:Revealed on Kate's blog Daughters: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: Son: :Larksong: :Frostfur: Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Nutmeg: Great-Grandfather: :Jake: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Crystal: Aunts: :Cinderpelt: Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Brackenfur: Aunt/Uncles: :Unnamed kits: Nieces: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Grandnieces: :Pouncekit: :Lightkit: Grandnephew: :Shadowkit Great-Aunt: :Brindleface: Great-Uncles: :Firestar: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Half Great-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Longtail: Half Great-Aunt: :Ruby: Great-Great-Uncles: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Cousins: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molepaw: :Molewhisker: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Cherryfall: :Eaglekit: :Plumkit: :Shellkit: :Stemkit: :Sandstorm: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Rosepetal: :Toadstep: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations ru:Снегопад (Грозовое племя)de:Schneebuschfi:Snowbushfr:Petite Neigepl:Śnieżny Gąszcz Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Darkest Night characters